The Slytherin Chronicles: The Founders
by Ms.Ryce
Summary: *ON HIATUS FOR SLIGHT EDITING THIS SUMMER, THEN I WILL HOPEFULLY UPDATE* This will be a story of Slytherins through the ages, from Salazar Slytherin himself to the Black family to Draco Malfoy. It will show the development of the characters and their lives, and how Voldemort's regime came to be and eventually ended. Rated T because it will get violent and some language will occur.
1. Chapter 1: Witch-hunting Lullaby

_Disclaimer: I obviously don't own Harry Potter or its characters. That right goes to the beautiful and extremely talented J. K. Rowling._

 **Part 1: The Founders**

 **Chapter 1: Witch-hunting Lullaby**

 **Salazar**

Thunder rumbles over the valley. Rain drizzles in through the windows, making the room uncomfortably wet. Every windowpane in the safe house had been broken during the raid. The carpet had been badly burned too, and the wood pile is nowhere to be seen.

Nobody knows how the locals had found out about them. The half-blood Crane is currently the main suspect, since he isn't with the remaining magical refugees and hadn't been executed, with several other witches and wizards that had come from their group, earlier that morning. But it isn't certain. Maybe he had just happened to be lucky enough to escape the muggles, and the villagers had been alerted of their presence some other way. But Crane's reputation isn't helped by his parentage. If he ever returned he would most likely be cast out.

One little wizard of about ten years old grips his mother's cloak tightly. The Garment is almost at the point of tearing. His eyes widen at every strike of lightening, then squeeze shut again at the thunder. It is dark and smells and he is scared. That is all he can think of. That, and the fact that he misses his home. He trembles from the cold and the fear. He wishes he didn't, but he knows he can't stop. His mother rubs his back reassuringly.

"Be still Salazar, it is only the thunder." Lady Slytherin whispers.

The boy nods, but doesn't let go of the cloak, leaning against the woman even more than before. The two had grown closer ever since Lord Slytherin had been executed for sorcery. Murdered in his sleep by a gang of muggles, poor man. Now his wife and son are fleeing to London, where it is supposedly much safer than their home in Ireland. Lady Slytherin had visited wizarding London many times. There used to be a little shop that sold robes she had absolutely adored. But nothing is truly safe anymore.

"Close your eyes my little one. You must rest now. We move on in the morning. "

"Will it be much longer before we reach London mama? I don't want another raid to happen!"

"No, Salazar. Only a week or so is left. Then we'll find safety again."

"Will we really be safe mama?" he asks her.

She ponders the question for a moment. Will they be safe? Is there really any place on this godforsaken earth where they could truly be safe anymore? Their kind was being hunted down for something the could not control, something they should be proud of instead of being killed for like her husband. She looks down at her son. The truth doesn't matter at the moment. She knows what he needs to hear.

"Yes, my son. We will be safe in London. I promise you. Now please, shut your eyes and rest like I've told you to."

He shows her a weak smile and does as he's told. In all honesty, Salazar i _s_ tired. Tired of running towards London. Tired of being hunted like an animal. Tired of living in fear.

He lays back as his mother begins to sing.

 _"Sleep my baby, sleep._

 _For now, you shall not weep._

 _Close your eyes_

 _And dream of peace._

 _My love for you_

 _Shall only increase_

 _Sleep my baby, sleep._

 _Cast your worries at my feet._

 _Let rest bring you_

 _Its sweet release._

 _My love for you_

 _Shall only increase."_

 **Rowena**

"Rowena? Rowena, my love, where've you gotten to now?"

The girl in question looks down from the stars and turns towards the booming voice of her father.

"I'm here father! Come and see, the stars look beautiful tonight! I can easily see Venus!" she calls out to him.

"The stars are always beautiful Rowena" he wheezes as he reaches the room at the top of their house.

"Did you need me father?" the girl asks.

Her eyebrows raise as her father sighs, worry clouding his face. He takes a seat on a bench near a bookshelf and pats the cushioned spot to his right, asking his daughter to sit with him. She obeys and studies his face, wondering what's wrong

"There's something we need to discuss Rowena. Something I've been meaning to tell you for a long time, but haven't gotten around to because I just haven't the heart for it. But you need to know, as you are leaving in a week."

"Leaving!" Rowena exclaims. "Where we going father?"

" _We_ are not going anywhere my love. You are going to London with your sister to stay with your aunt Cynthia."

Here he coughs, startling Rowena almost as much as his words did.

"But father, why aren't you to come with us? Helena and I will be traveling all by ourselves! What if we get hurt, or sick, and the other doesn't know what to do? What if we get lost? How could we do it without you? I am only thirteen! I can't take care of myself, let alone the both of us! What is going on?"

Lord Ravenclaw sighs again. He knew this wouldn't be easy, but that doesn't make it any less painful.

"Rowena, my love… I am dying. You have known about this for some time now, but I'm not sure you ever accepted it. I can't do anything. The muggle physicians can't do anything. The wizard healers can't do anything. I don't have much time left, and I want to know that you and your sister are safe in London with what family you will have left before I go. I don't want to leave knowing that there is a chance that your magic will be discovered. I want to leave in peace."

Rowena sobs "But you'll be all alone!"

"I know darling. But that's a price that I'm fully willing to pay."

Her she reaches out and hugs him tightly. A tear slips from his eyes.

"Hush now! Look on the bright side! You and Helena will be able to benefit from Albert and Cynthia's enormous library that you and your mother always went on about! Think of all you two will be able to learn from it, and from wizarding London! You will be safe with family and friends, and you will be able to live in freedom from fear for at least a little while. That's way more than you will ever receive here, more than I could ever give either of you."

"But no books or magic could replace _you_ father."

"I know Rowena, I know."

They sit there in silence for a few minutes before Rowena gets up.

"Shall I be the one to tell Helena father, or would you prefer to do it?"

He thinks about it for a moment, then tells her to go back to what she was doing. He'll take care of her sister.

When he leaves the room, Rowena collapses back onto the bench and cries. The wind blows into the room, the noise of it echoing against the rafters like a sad song.

 **Godric**

Blood spurted onto the floor of the cottage. Another day, another fight. Somebody had dared to accuse him of being a wizard or sorcerer. So of course, he got what was coming to him: a fist in the stomach and a knee in the groin. Unfortunately, the other boy had been four years older than Godric, and several feet taller than him too. So the Gryffindor heir had been beaten by the older child before he could say _pumpkin juice_. Of course nobody else knew that what the other boy had accused him of was actually true, but he still had to defend himself! At least, that's what Godric is now explaining to his mother. The truth of the matter is that he had been itching for a chance to prove his bravery for the past week. When the opportunity came along, he took it! And his parents know it. Though they see the incident more as proof of their son's recklessness than his bravery.

"Mother! Father! Michael called me a filthy sorcerer, a wizard, and a traitor to the country! What was I supposed to do? Just let him get away with it? No! I turned ten last week, I've got to make sure they know I'm a man now! I had to defend myself! Did he beat me up afterwards? Sure. But did he not learn his lesson? No! His mama came out right after the incident and boxed his ears! Said he shouldn't be picking on younger kids like me! And she's damn right too. He's been nothing but a bully since he was seven. And he's had it coming to him ever since he stole poor little Sarah's doll last month!"

"Watch your language son" his mother warns.

"Sorry ma'am" he mutters, catching his father's eye.

Mr. Gryffindor is a stern man. Quick to anger, but also quick to forgive. Godric inherited that from him.

"Godric" he says calmly "You need to understand the difference between foolishness and bravery. There's a very fine line between the two, and if you're not careful you'll cross it and end up hurting yourself and others. I know that the boy insulted you, but you should not have struck him. It will only bring more trouble on yourself, as you obviously learned. Now, if he had struck you first, or harmed another person, then it would be absolutely right and brave to stand up and fight back then. But until that happens, you need to learn to stay cool and control yourself. A lesson I'm still learning too, if I'm honest"

Godric looks into his father's face and sees a twinkle in his eyes. He isn't angry. But he probably won't let him get off so lightly again. The boy beams at his mother, who smiles back at him before telling him to come and help her set the table. Godric groans and his father chuckles at him. All is well in their little hollow. For now.

 **Helga**

The carriage swayed left and right. Ms. Hufflepuff sneaks a look out the window and her eyes widen at the sight. They definitely aren't in Wales anymore! Here the streets are cobblestoned and dirty. Small houses are stuck to each other. Children are playing in the mud and chasing a small dog around.

Helga sighs. She misses her country home. Her family is moving to a more populated city in England to try and escape the authorities notice back home. Her uncle had been caught using magic three months ago, and now her entire family was under suspicion. So they had left their little village and their manor and made the long journey into the neighboring country.

Now they were getting closer to London, where her family would split up. Her father was planning on heading northward with her aunt and uncle to ensure their safety before coming back, whereas her brother Daniel, her mother and herself were to go straight to Diagon Alley where they had bought a flat above a bookshop.

It was strange to think that she would soon be living in a small space with only five rooms in total, versus the huge family home she had grown up in for the first nine years of her life.

She jumps at the sound of her brother's shout from across her. He's looking out the window too and crying out for them to duck down. He says something about soldiers before the carriage comes to a halt. Her father glances outside and orders his family to stay calm. He and uncle Lewis will handle it. The two men step outside and go to talk to the group of people surrounding them.

"What is the meaning of this?" Helga hears her father asking.

Next thing they know swords are drawn and a big bang goes off immediately behind them. Her uncle fires a stunning jinx and her father a shield charm. Both run back towards safety. They had been found out!

Her mother is panicking, her aunt is turning as pale as a ghost and her brother is scrambling on top of the coach where the driver is stubbornly refusing to go on as that would be against the soldier's orders. Her father and uncle make it back inside just as Daniel pushes the driver off his seat and grabs hold of the reins, forcing the horses into a gallop. They speed off faster than the wind, with the help of a quickening enchantment applied to the carriage. Now Lady Hufflepuff is sobbing, aunt Teresa is sighing in relief and Helga is hugging her father's arm.

They've gotten away again!

 **Author's Note**

 **Thank you so much for reading this first chapter! If you enjoyed it, feel free to rate and/or review it. I will try and update every Monday, but no guarantees. Thanks again and good night!**

 **\- Rion.**


	2. Chapter 2: The Gala

Chapter 2: Gala

The lights glitter around him as he steps inside. A house-elf takes the grey-eyed man's deep green coat and he steps down onto the ballroom floor. It's a ball given in celebration of the engagement of Lord Rosier's niece, Rowena Ravenclaw, to Matthias MacMillan. The room is sparkling silver and white, and guests are mulling about the room in groups of three to seven.

Lord Slytherin creeps up behind his friend, Godric Gryffindor, and he takes one of the two drinks he's holding out of his hand.

"Thank you for saving me a drink Sir Gryffindor!" he jokes as he feigns to take a sip "Tell me, is it French or Spanish?"

Gryffindor spins around with a shout of surprise, clapping Salazar on the back.

"Slytherin, you scoundrel! I thought you'd never get here! The first dance will be starting in ten minute's time, and I was afraid that you'd arrive in the middle of it and not have a partner!"

Salazar rolls his eyes.

When he and his mother had finally arrived in London, they had moved into a house not too far from Godric's childhood home. The two boys had quickly become friends. They were both passionate children who loved trouble and shared the gift of magic, so it was easy to see why they got along so well. They had each other's backs and kept each other's secrets. And not much has changed since then.

"Seriously though, Salazar, you need to find a partner, the dance starts soon." Godric insists, pointing at a few of the ladies in the room to help the man out.

"But you don't look like you will be dancing anytime near then" Salazar observes, gesturing to the remaining glass in his hand and to the other he had stolen with an eyebrow raised.

"Oh, those are for Helena Ravenclaw, Rowena's younger sister and cousin, respectively."

"I see. You wouldn't mind if I joined you though, would you?"

"Not at all Lord Slytherin!" a feminine voice speaks up.

Both men turn to see the young, dark-haired girl known as Helena Ravenclaw standing by a window with miss Marianne Rosier, her cousin. She smiles and beckons for them to come over towards her and her cousin.

"Hello Helena." Salazar says while taking her hand and kissing it.

"Hello Salazar. I was not aware you were to join us tonight! Tell me, can you dance?"

"He's a lord, isn't he?" Godric scoffs.

Salazar rolls his eyes again. "It depends on the song."

"What about, say, this one?" Helena asks as a light-hearted tune starts playing.

"I guess we'll have to find out, won't we? May I have this dance my lady?"

She nods and takes his offered hand, and they both make their way onto the dance floor. Godric follows suite with the blonde miss Rosier.

"Tell me darling, have you always danced like this?" Helena enquires laughingly.

"Is that implied as a good thing or a bad thing?"

"As an excellent thing! Your skill is remarkable! I did not think their were any men left my age who could dance as well as you can! Take sir Gryffindor, for instance. No offense to your friend, but it looks like he's about to crush poor Marianne's feet!"

They both look over and try to stifle their laughter. Godric is certainly a sight to see. He's stomping left and right, clearly oblivious to the fact that Marianne looks absolutely mortified, and everybody else is staring.

"Poor bloke. It's true though, he can't dance to save his life. My mother tried teaching him once when we were twelve. That did not end well! I'm pretty sure she had bruises on her toes for weeks, and there's still a scratch on our parlor floor where he knocked over a heavy vase!"

Now they're both laughing even harder. The door is opened and a dainty young woman walks in and out of the cold with a taller man. She isn't the thinnest girl in the room, but has beautiful red hair and astonishing blue eyes.

Salazar finds himself staring at her as a house-elf takes her black cloak to reveal a yellow ballgown.

She looks like a flame he thinks.

"Helena, tell me, who's the girl with the fiery hair who just came in with Daniel Hufflepuff?" he asks her quietly.

"Who?" she says, looking to the door. "Oh, you mean miss Hufflepuff! Helga is Daniel's sister. We trained together with my uncle for a while last summer."

"Trained in what?"

"Herbology mostly. I hate the science, but she seemed to love it immensely. Then there was history and self-defense. That was much more exciting!"

"Herbology…" he mutters.

The dance ends and Godric takes Helena from him (after downing another glass of wine), with quite a bit of protest on her part, leaving Salazar to go meet miss Hufflepuff.

He approaches Daniel first.

"Hello Hufflepuff! I haven't seen you in a while!"

"Lord Slytherin! Yes, of course, not since Christmas I believe. How have you been?"

"Quite well, quite well. Tell me, might I have the pleasure to dance with your sister when the next song starts?"

"You would have to ask her that! She is very independent, that one" Daniel chuckles.

"Yes, of course. I just wanted to get brotherly consent before I swept the young lady onto the floor!"

They both laugh at that and Daniel introduces Salazar to his sister.

"Helga, you've heard me speak of Lord Slytherin, have you not?" he asks her.

"The same Lord Slytherin who you've said has enough ambition in his pinky to actually rule the world?" she says innocently, knowingly embarrassing her older brother.

"I'm glad my reputation precedes me! And such a praising one too! Thank you friend!" he smirks at Daniel, who grins back awkwardly. "Miss Hufflepuff, may I have the pleasure of a dance? There isn't much more to this song."

"If you wish me to dance with you. How could I say no to a lord?"

"Like this Helga: 'No, my lord'" an amused Lady Ravenclaw answers, strolling up next to her friend on her fiancé's arm.

"Rowena, always the jester." Helga replies with false annoyance.

Both ladies embrace and catch up for a moment, then the next dance starts.

"That would be us!" Salazar exclaims, taking Helga's hand in his.

This time the song is slower, an old-fashioned tune that Slytherin knows his mother adores. She always says that it reminds her if his father.

"My mother says this one reminds her of my father" he tells his partner.

"I've never heard it before." Helga whispers as he draws her closer.

"You wouldn't have. It's an old song, written long before I was born, and judging by your face, the same goes for you."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"Nothing. You just look young is all. Younger than me anyways. In a good way of course! You don't look childish, you just look… Youthful."

"Nice save my lord." Helga smirks.

"Well, they do tell me I'm clever."

"I'm sure they do."

The dances continues like this, with them slowly dancing to playful banter. Afterwards they rejoin her brother, the sisters, the cousin, the fiancé and Godric around a bottle of wine, the same from earlier that evening.

"Hullo! Helga! It's a miracle I didn't see you sooner with your hair, especially in that bright little dress!" Gryffindor exclaims, his sobriety reasonably questionable.

"That's because you're nearly drunk Godric." Salazar sneers.

"Oh please, it's a party! Somebody's bound to get roaring drunk sometime tonight! Might as well be me!"

"As long as you don't vomit on my dress-robes." Marianne giggles.

Rowena frowns and takes the glass from her cousin's hand, placing it beside Matthias.

"Careful cousin, I think you've abused the bottle a bit too much yourself. You might want to look into an anti-ivresse potion, as I hardly think you can hold your drink as well as sir Gryffindor can."

"Here, let me take you to your room Marianne. You look positively green!" Helena exclaims.

The two leave and those who remain talk of the recent disasters involving magic and muggles.

"Did you all hear of sir Tristan Desfeux's fate?" asks Daniel "He got caught three days ago by five muggle villagers, trying to defend himself from a priest who had discovered his secret. He only obliviated the old man, but the other's had already seen his wand. They set fire to his house that night killing him and his wife. Now their children are left without food or shelter. I've tried getting them over the french border into England, or Guernsey at worst, but the french government's not having it. I've tried everything, but they just won't give in!"

"How many children?" Matthias enquires.

"Six" whispers Helga, her bottom lip trembling.

"Six children!" Rowena exclaims "But I was at the Desfeux's wedding only seven years ago! Right after we moved here, our uncle took us to France for the holidays, and I remember the reception was magnificent! That's a lot of children for so short a time!"

"I know. Antoine is seven, Luc is five, the twins (Yvonne and Aimée) are four, Jean is three and Guillaume only nine months."

A solemn silence surrounds the table. The muggle's war against magic hadn't gotten any better in the past 7 years. Executions had only increased. While most wizards could easily get away from a burning stake via magic, those without a wand or without the proper spells were lost to the fire.

"The problem is that nobody's educated" Rowena declares. "If people were taught how to protect themselves, and how to control their magic, at a young enough age, then the muggle hysteria might die down a bit. If we all just started being really, really careful, and learning what to do and when to do it, then for all they would know we might as well not exist anymore! They would have their victory, and we would be free to live in peace."

"Lady Ravenclaw, always the idealist" Godric murmurs, absently tracing the rim of his glass with his finger.

"Nobody's educated" Salazar repeats under his breath.

A/N

Sotry this is so late! In between the login issues and reality, I just haven't been able to update yet! But I promise to try and be more regular after this, and I'll try and post Thursday's chapter tonight or tomorrow.

Thanks for reading! If you liked the chapter, please feel free to leet me know!

Thanks for your time and have a good night!

-Rion.


	3. Chapter 3: Wishing and Planning

**Chapter 3: Wishing and Planning**

"Salazar!"

Lady Slytherin's voice rings through the house. A letter from the Hufflepuff house just arrived for him, but she can't find him anywhere. There is one place she hasn't check yet though, and she knows that the possibility of finding him there is pretty high. She goes down the winding stairs into the laboratory, as her sone affectionately calls it. Her deduction was right. He's in there again, working on some potion or other. It's probably another sleeping draught for his recurring insomnia.

"Darling, an owl got here a few minutes ago. It's a letter for you from miss Hufflepuff."

Her son drops the vial in his hand onto the work table. Taking off his gloves, he reaches out his hand for the letter.

"Helga Hufflepuff? That's odd. I was expecting something from Daniel concerning Yvonne's dreamless sleep potion. The child's been having terrible nightmares, so he asked if I could brew one up for her. That's what I'm working on now. The last one I made didn't have the desired effect, so I'm trying to make it a tad stronger."

"Well, you usually get those things right eventually, so I'm sure it will work out perfectly."

Salazar smiles down at her, kissing her on the cheek.

"Thank you for your vote of confidence mother. Unfortunately, I am not so sure of myself as you apparently are. Oh well, let's see what Helga has to say."

He opens the letter with a small knife that had been sitting next to a copper cauldron. He pulls out the piece of parchment enclosed inside the envelope and reads:

 _Lord Slytherin,_

 _You are invited to tea this coming Saturday. There is something I wish to discuss with you and a few of the others. It's nothing urgent, but I would like all who are concerned in the matter to be there, so please come if it is at all possible._

 _With my kindest regards,_

 _Miss Helga Hufflepuff._

 _P.S._

 _Daniel has asked me to tell you that if you have miss Desfeux's sleeping potion ready by Saturday, then please remember to bring it with you. The nightmares are only getting worse I'm afraid…_

"Well, that's certainly very short." Lady Slytherin exclaims over his shoulder.

"And it's also very vague. She probably knew you would try and read it before me." Salazar teases.

"Oh stop it!"

Helga runs through the corridor of their house. After spending five months in an apartment on Diagon Alley after they had first moved to England, her father had found a house spacious enough for her family to live there, along with a few extra rooms in case they ever ran into any other unhoused magical refugees. Now those rooms are occupied mainly by the Desfeux children and three house-elves.

Helga loves the house-elves. She admires their willingness to help in anything, and their loyalty to the old house.

"Jean! Darling, you have _got_ be more careful and watch where you're going!" Helga cries in exasperation as the little boy slams into her.

" _Désolé_ miss! I did not mean to hurt you! Are you alright?"

"I'm fine Jean. Tell me, has anybody come through the gates lately?"

"I not know _mademoiselle_ , is somebody coming to see you?"

"Yes, some friends of mine."

" _Des amis! C'est qui?_ "

"It's some of the people who helped you and your siblings cross the channel. You remember sir Gryffindor, who broke into the fortress rooms where they were keeping you, right under the guard's noses? He's coming. lady Ravenclaw will be present too. She's the one who came up with the whole plan! Then lord Slytherin is on his way as well. He bribed the french authorities with a pretty big sum of money into keeping everything quiet and letting your family alone."

" _Pourquoi ils viennent Helga?_ "

"That, my darling, is a secret! Now run along and go play with Luc or Aimée. But leave Yvonne to herself. She's napping, I don't think she slept too well last night."

" _Oui mademoiselle!_ "

With that the boy is off. Ignoring the previous warnings, he bumps right into somebody coming up the stairs in front of him.

" _Pardonez-moi monsieur, je ne vous ai pas vu!_ "

"You didn't see me!" Godric's booming voice rings through the stairwell "And why is that?"

"I was running, _monsieur_. I am sorry!"

The big knight chuckles down at the little frenchman.

"Oh, I was only jesting Jean. As you were! Ah! Hullo there, Miss Hufflepuff! How are you this afternoon?" with this he bows towards the young lady.

"I am a tad tired, but other than that I'm feeling fine." she answers, blushing at his bow.

"That's always good to hear! Now, what's the occasion? That letter of yours was rather secretive!"

"You'll see, once the others get here."

"Others?"

"Rowena and Salazar."

"Aha! Does this have to do with your little guests then?"

"More or less."

"Then I'm all ears my dear!"

"I'm sure you are. Now, would you care to follow me into the parlor?"

"Don't mind if I do!"

They go into the next room and sit near the fireplace. There isn't a fire at the moment, since it's the middle of summer. The sounds of a carriage pulling in announce somebody else's arrival at the house. It's Rowena.

"Welcome darling!" Helga says, getting up to greet her friend.

"Hello Helga! How have you been?"

"Quite well, thank you."

"Good. Godric! What a surprise! Is anybody else coming that I should know about?" Rowena exclaims.

"Salazar Slytherin from what I hear" Godric answers for their hostess.

"Yes, only Salazar is left. I wonder where he could be, it's unusual for him to be late…" mutters Helga.

Swift steps can be heard just outside the room, and the young witches and wizard turn their heads to the doorway. Slytherin with his dark hair, pale skin and grey eyes hurries in and pauses to scan the room. He's surprised to see the others. He scolds himself for being so late, and rebukes himself even more when he realizes he had actually expected to find Helga alone, hoped for it really. He clears his throat as he regains his composure.

"Sorry for being so late miss Helga." he apologizes, taking a seat next Gryffindor.

"It's no problem" Helga smiles, waving her wand to bring some tea and biscuits towards the coffee table in between them and the fireplace.

Silence fills the cozy area as a house-elf comes and serves the four of them. The guests waiting, wondering why they were summoned, and the hostess wondering how to start. She decides to take the seat in between Rowena and Salazar, blushing again as the former stares briefly into her eyes before she picks up a biscuit.

"I know you're all curious as to why I called you all here today" she declares. "I've been thinking a lot lately about something that weighs very heavily on my heart. I didn't know who to turn to until I remembered how each of you were so helpful with the Desfeux children's case. I thought that if anything, you would at least listen to me. I'm not quite sure where to start…"

"Does it have to do with the children?" Rowena asks sweetly.

"Yes… No… In a way it does, I guess." Helga answers her.

"Children!" Salazar exclaims, holding a hand up and taking the sleeping draught out of his pocket with the other. "I almost forgot this. It's Yvonne's potion"

"Oh! Thank you Salazar." Helga takes the vial from him and sets it in front of her. "Potions. Yes, we'll probably need those for the school-"

"School?" Godric asks impatiently. "Oh damn it, just spit it out already Helga! What school? What do have on your mind girl?"

"I think we should start a school!" she blurts out.

Her eyes dart to her left, to Salazar. His eyes widen, but so does a grin that's creeping across his face. She observes the other two's reactions as well. Rowena looks lost in thought, Godric looks baffled.

"What do you have in mind then Helga?" Rowena asks calmly.

"I'm not sure. But ever since that first night, when you said that part of our problems with the muggles is that nobody's educated, I've been thinking. There are so many people out there who can't help themselves, simply because they don't know how to. Many of them children! So I thought to myself 'why not teach them?' But where could we do that? We would have to have a rather spacious place to teach a lot of people, room to spread out and practice dueling, or apparating, or to set out tables to make potions out. We would have to have a school. And that's where I thought of you three. You all have experience escaping detection and have helped teach somebody before, even if it's just a sibling or neighborhood child. I can't do this by myself, and with Daniel moving back to Wales soon, he's out of the question. I don't know. Maybe it's a stupid idea, but I think it's worth a shot."

"It's not stupid, it's bloody brilliant!" Godric beams, grabbing her small hand from across the table, spilling his tea.

"Godric…" Salazar groans while he guffaws and Rowena helps to clean up the mess.

"Will you help me then?" Helga asks them.

"Yes!" sir Gryffindor replies instantly.

"I would be honored to teach Helga, anything to relive our kind's suffering." Rowena tells her friend.

"How big of a school are we looking at?" Salazar asks quietly.

"I don't know, as many students as we can fit into whatever building we find." Helga shrugs.

"Sounds good to me!" he says, placing a light kiss on her hand.

While Daniel was indeed out of the question for a teaching or any other type of position in a school, he did manage this one thing: he found a piece of property big enough for the building Rowena had come up with a blueprint for.

In a remote area of Scotland, near a small wizarding community called Hogsmeade recently founded by a certain Hengist of Woodcroft who had fled muggle persecution like so many others, stood a tall forest and lay a beautiful lake. The piece of land that the forest and lake rested on was unowned and hard to reach without the help of magic.

Salazar apparates right in the middle of the forest. He walks among the tree for a good thirty minutes before reaching an open clearing. He nods at a nearby thestral. The place is indeed huge. The locals had said that it was deserted for miles, all the way to where steep mountains started. The grass is green and lush. The lake is sparkling under the sunlight. The air smells of magic and freedom.

He smiles to himself. Daniel had been right. The place was perfect! He hikes around for a while before sitting in front of the water to eat a lunch Helga had packed. He smiles at the though of her, thinking to himself about how much he knows she would love the flora scattered across the area. He seems to be smiling a lot today. But why not? Their wishes are coming true!

Soon Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry (unfortunately, Godric's idea for a name had been pulled first out of the hat), would be a reality. Soon wizards and witches would be able to come from all over to a place of education, peace and security.

They had found a place to start it. Now for the rest of the work!

 **A/NHey guys! Thanks for reading this next chapter! If you enjoyed it, please feel free to late me know!**

 **Good night and good luck.**

 **\- Rion**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4:** **_Draco Dormiens Nunquam Titillandus_**

Godric frowns and shoves Salazar out of the carriage. They are at a known wizard's house, an old hag of about 170… Or somewhere near there. Anyway, she is old, stubborn and extremely wealthy. Wealthier even than Salazar and Rowena put together. And they are the wealthiest out of their friend circle.

"Come on mate, let's get on with it." Gryffindor grumbles.

The two stride towards up a set of steps. They get to a large oak door and knock loudly. A small house-elf, barely and adult, yanks the door open with no little difficulty.

"It's alright young'n, let me get it for ya!" the knight orders kindly, pushing the door open.

Salazar enters behind him barely acknowledging the tiny creature.

"Marigold? Marigold! Who's here?" a high-pitched voice cries out from a room nearby.

"It is lord Slytherin and sir Gryffindor madame Black" Salazar replies for whoever Marigold is, bowing low.

"Slytherin? I knew a Slytherin once. Got killed by bunch o' muggles that one. Stupid sort those muggles, barely more intelligent than dogs! Killed 'im for bein' a wizard! What a stupid notion! As if killin' one's gonna stop the magic." the old woman spits.

Salazar winces. "I believe that may have been my father, Mrs. Black."

"My apologies boy, my apologies. He was a fine man! My father taught him potions when he was a boy! I used to sneak him sweets, sugar wands, pumpkin cakes and the likes. 'Tis a shame. He was rather kind to me. All the other boys shunned me until my older brother died leaving me the family fortune. Oh well. The good die young and all."

Godric clears his throat with more volume than necessary.

"Anway, madame." Salazar continues. "I was wondering if you would like to contribute to a project me and a few others are working on. We are trying to build a school. A school of magic. You see, we want to help children grow up knowing how to protect themselves from the muggles, how to escape them when needed. My mother recommended that I come talk to you, seeing as you most likely know of more witches and wizards than her and myself combined, and may be willing to donate a small sum of money."

"A school? Of magic? I've never heard of such a thing! The idea is simply astonishing! A school of magic. What type of magical folk would ya be looking for? An' how much is a 'small sum of money'?"

"We're aiming to teach anybody between the ages of eleven and seventeen. Financial and social statuses don't matter, we're literally looking for anybody. We've already got a piece of land to build on, and we started the building last week. The school will be surrounded by a lake, a forest and mountains, so it will be absolutely safe for the children. As I said, now we just need students and teachers, and we're willing to take anybody." Godric explains.

"Anybody? Even mudbloods?" The witch asks.

Salazar and Godric glance at each other. On one hand, they could lie and get what they wanted from the old lady, or on the other they could risk her wrath and just see where it took them. But Godric was always the brave one.

"Yes, even _muggle-borns_." he answered firmly.

The woman thinks it over for a moment, toying with them obviously without them seeing it.

"You'll be teaching anyone, eh? Well, that'll start a riot! We could use a little excitement to distract from the blasted muggle problem! So, how many student are you really looking for, and do you have teachers yet? You'll need those. And cooks, a nurse or two and probably house-elves. Oh goody! I've been looking for something to do, and now I've got it!" she cackles.

"So you will give us names then?" Salazar makes sure.

"Yes, of course!" the witch snaps. "Now back to the money. I'm willing to contribute a bit, but on one condition, and one condition only."

"Which is?"

She looks them both in the eyes before leaning back into her chair and demanding smugly:

"You'll name the lake after me!"

Helga points at a spot on the blueprint declaring "There. I want my student's dormitories to be there, near the kitchens. That way they will stay warm and cozy in the winter, but cool and comfortable in the spring and early fall.

"Alright then. So, your students will be near the kitchens, Godric chose a tower like I did, and Salazar went for adding a space under the lake, not far from the dungeons. Talk about eccentric." Rowena states.

"I don't know, the sound of the water could be soothing. It will also by far away from the other three dormitories, which could make it calmer for studying. And the idea in and of itself is rather ingenuitive."

"I guess you are right. It is far away from the rest of us though, is it not? I wonder if that is intentional or not."

Helga points at another part of the blueprint, a puzzled look on her pale face.

"I think you've left out a staircase Rowena! That, or you've forgotten a bannister. There's a whole chunk of emptiness leading straight off a corridor!" she exclaims, amused.

"No, look closer Helga! Watch that set of stairs right there. Notice how it is moving? The stairs are _revolving stairs_! The builders have already constructed the one leading from the ground floor to the floor above it, and they work quit nicely, if I do say so myself. I decided to have them made that way we will only need one in between the main area on each floor instead of several. It will make it easier to get around, you will see!" Rowena explains.

"Really? That's incredible! How'd you come up with that one?" Helga asks.

Rowena shrugs "it just came to me."

"Well, that just proves what an architect you are."

"But I have not planned it completely on my own! Matthias has been an enormous help to me, what with me also having a wedding to plan and all."

Helga notices Lady Ravenclaw's cheeks tinge red just slightly. They - Helga, Helena, and of course, Rowena - have been gleefully anticipating the Ravenclaw and MacMillan wedding for months now. The date is getting closer and closer now, and the other two girls have observed Rowena getting more and more conscious of it as the days have gone by. Little things had started happening:

She blushes more often and more easily now. She has more of a bounce to her step. Helena even catches her sister dancing every so often with an imaginary partner when she thinks herself alone in her rooms.

The dress has already been picked out, and everybody knows that Helga will be making the cake with the aid of a few house-elves. Cornel Fawley was to be Matthias's best man, Helena Rowena's maid of honor, Helga and Marianna bridesmaids. The wedding would take place in a chapel that is big enough to hold the crowd and situated just outside of Wizarding London.

"Speaking of Matthias," Rowena interrupts Helga's thoughts, "where is he? He and Salazar were supposed to have been through with interviewing a teacher living in the North side of London an hour ago! What could be keeping them?"

"Probably only tea and biscuits, dear. I know Calypso Prewett, and she can talk for hours if she gets the notion to. They'll no doubt return soon. In fact, I think I hear a carriage pulling up right now! It's probably them!" Helga reassures her friend.

A few minutes later they are indeed joined by Matthias and Salazar in the parlor where they have been working for the past half-hour on dormitory-planning and tea-drinking.

The interview had been unsuccessful, but neither of the men are too worried about it. There are three other candidates for the post of transfiguration professor, and another year to wait until they need the job to be taken anyway.

Salazar is having a feeling of deja-vu. People are dancing around him once more, and a beautiful, redheaded girl is walking into the room wearing a yellow dress and an incredibly warm smile.

He takes a step towards Miss Hufflepuff, but Godric beats him to her. Stepping back, Salazar takes a sip from a glass of champagne a house-elf hands to him.

He remembers the ceremony that has taken place.

Rowena had looked stunning in her white dress and deep blue sash. MacMillan's jaw had dropped from its place faster than a pin falling from a seamstress's hand. The sight had been comical, right up until the bride's uncle had handed her off to the groom. The enraptured look that covered his face then was one Lord Slytherin would have a hard time of forgetting. They had both look so tremendously happy, and the vows they had made to each other were magnificent.

Now the celebration is well in swing, and happiness fills the air. Forgotten are muggles and hardships. All signs of threat and harm are banished off to the far-distant land of Tomorrow.

Salazar watches his friends dance. Yellow gown twirls around red robes, white dress around black suit, and violet dress robes move towards him.

"Why are you all alone in the corner my lord?" Marianne Rosier giggles. "You should be dancing with the rest of them!"

"I notice you are not dancing, miss Rosier. Would you do me the honor?" Salazar replies.

"With pleasure!"

The pair proceed to sweep across the ballroom with grace and merriment.

Ten months have passed since the wedding. Four future professors make there way out of what will be their school.

Slytherin helps a pregnant Rowena move along down the winding path, Helga rushes right behind them. Godric Gryffindor locks the castle doors and turns to face his friends.

"Tomorrow, all our hard work will begins to show signs of rewarding us! Are you all ready for what this may bring us? It's not too late to turn back now!"

Salazar rolls his eyes at the knight. "I am pretty sure it actually is, Godric. The students and staff will start to arrive tomorrow. I doubt we could prevent them from coming if we tried to."

"Fair point" the wizard chuckles. "Still, what say you ladies?"

"I can't wait!" Helga gushes.

"May the come by the hundreds! I will most definitely not be the one to stop them." Rowena declares.

"Well then, _draco dormiens nunquam titillandus_!"

 **A/N**

 **Hey guys! Thanks so much for reading this chapter, and I'm sorry I was so late in updating...**

 **If you enjoyed this, please feel free to let me know!**

 **Thanks again and good night!**

 **\- Rion**


End file.
